


Spotlight

by MyWitch



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Community: daily_deviant, Multi, autagonistaphilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 03:02:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16484789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyWitch/pseuds/MyWitch
Summary: October 2018 Daily_DeviantCorset!Snape is back and he has once again cast his Glamour-Cher Spell, and stepped right up into that spotlight. :DKinks/Themes Chosen:1) autagonistaphilia: arousal from being on stage3) lighting: using lighting to set the mood or being aroused by a particular type, color, or intensity of lighting4) obscene gestures: perhaps used to pick up a partner or tease/arouse/entertain a partner; interpret at will (I've chosen to interpret pulling down one's knickers in public to fit this prompt. :P )





	Spotlight




End file.
